


And Suddenly There Were Tears

by rootlessprophecy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Even the strongest break down
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	And Suddenly There Were Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a tumblr post by actualbpd
> 
> real big trauma mood is crying for 5 minutes once every six months and then going back to repressing every emotion

Seto doesn't cry. Nobody has seen him cry so they believe that he just doesn't. He seems very strong and level-headed to not need to.

Seto doesn't think he needs to cry. He has a company to run for goodness sakes. There's no time to feel pity on yourself. There's only room to move ahead and then plan the next five steps. Then there's making sure Mokuba's needs are taken care of. He's a brother by title, but is technically Mokuba's father figure. He may hate his stepfather, but the work ethic he forced upon him made him who he is today, which is somebody that doesn't dwell on negative emotions.

Which is why when him and Joey are laying in bed together and Joey turns onto his side towards Seto in his sleep, places an arm over his stomach and mutters out a, "love ya," Seto is surprised to suddenly feel trails of tears running down his face. With one hand he brings it up and carefully wipes the tears and then stares at the wetness on his fingertips. He doesn't know why this is happening and feels panic start to creep in. Seto tries rubbing his eyes to stop the tears, but they just continue.

Now his breathing is quickening as he goes through his head as to why this is happening and can't come to a conclusion. Joey starts to stir and stares at him with barely open eyes. "Nightmare?" Seto shakes his head, but doesn't dare to wipe his eyes for fear of letting on to the other of what's going on. Joey continues to stare at him. If Seto wasn't panicking about what was going on he'd roll his eyes, but instead he says, "No, go back to sleep."

Only his voice is strained and barely a whisper. Seto's eyes go wide just as Joey suddenly looks more alert. "Hey, what's wrong?" Joey sits up and gives Seto a once over. Seto covers his face with his hands and silent tears turn into racked, breathless sobs. Now Joey is the one feeling panicked as he stares at Seto, his chest heaving and body shaking. Joey does the only thing he can think of to comfort somebody. Carefully he moves his arms underneath Seto's back and pushes him to sit up and then he brings the other into a warm embrace. "There there, I don't know what's goin' on, but I'm here and won't let anything happen to you."

Seto freezes in Joey's arms, hands still covering his face. He thinks over the predicament he's in: tears streaming down his face, an unfamiliar feeling in his chest, but now that unknown panic seems to be subsiding as the warmth from Joey envelops him. Ever so slowly Seto slides his hands away from his face and around the other's waist. After feeling Joey in his arms he gently rests his forehead on Joey's shoulder. He lets out a shaky breath. They stay like that for what seems like the whole night, but eventually Joey feels Seto's breathing even and slow. He can't help but gently smile and stroke Seto's hair before carefully laying down and making sure to maneuver Seto to be resting on top of him.

They don't speak about what happened in the morning, but Joey could've swore that the next night he woke up to the feeling of Seto hugging him.


End file.
